the Real Land of OZ
by buffyville
Summary: The Real horror of “The Land of OZ”


L. Frank Baum, creator of the books "Wizard of OZ". The world believes his stories are fiction, apealing mostly to young children around the world. But on his death bed in 1919 he revealed a secret. The Land of OZ is a real place, an alternate diemsion, not another world not another earth...but our world..beyond a thin curtain that if lifted you could enter this strange land, a land he first entered at the age of 15 and later found to be the cause of many unnerving and paranormal events in on our planet: disaperences, strange things seen in the sky, beasts of the forest and the oceans.

Baum, born in 1856 and died at the age of 62 from a stroke in 1919, before his death met with a German man by the name of Karl Altmeyer. Altmeyer was a scientist in Germany, working on a number of secret projects. One project was named "Project Innerhalb" also known as "Project Within". The goal of the project was to see into anternate dimensions and if they even existed at all.

Altmeyer worked on the project for 9years along with 5 other German scientist, secretly funded by the govenment the scientist would theorise and implement the most extreme methods to breach any kind of door way or even a window to other planes of existences.

When L. Frank Baum agreed to meet Karl Altmeyer he thought he was meeting a fan of his work, but when Altemeyer entered the room and sat beside Baum, he politely asked Baum to clear room so they could speak privately. After doing so and finally being alone with Baum, Altmeyer confessed to Baum that he and his fellow scientists had infact breached a "crack" to another reality, only big enough to observe and to his shock knew that he and his fellow scientists were not the first. He told Baum that this alternate reality; a strange land of unnatural colour and strange beings were exactly the same as discribed in Baum's books "The Wizard of OZ".

Altmeyer demanded Baum to tell him how he entered this world, with technology? with Magic? with your Mind?. When Baum ask Altmeyer how he and the other scientists succeeded in creating a "crack", Altmeyer refused to give details but said the "crack" heals itself every 12hours and was getting harder and hard to recreate.

Baum revealed to Altmeyer that he had found the Land of OZ when he was 15, but he would never give up the secret of entering it as it is not a place for Humans to visit.

Altmeyer asked Baum why he visited such a place and why would you make such story books for children.

Baum said he created the books because who else had seen the things he had seen and saw a opportunity to get rich off his experience, without revealing the truth of OZ he would make the stories appeal to children and no one would think him mad.

Baum then told Altmeyer when he was 15 he was climbing a mountin in Scotland with his Father when he fell down a hole in the ground, after a steep fall he landed on his stomach, his body half laying in water, he stood to his feet and found he had fallen into a crave with its own lake. When his father shouted to Baum, he looked up to his father but the hole he fell thru was bright and appeared to be blocked by a rainbow of colours. Stepping back to get a clearer view of his father, he fell backward into the water.

Baum told Altmeyer, the moment his head reemerged from the water he was no longer in the cave, he was in a strange river, a colourful blue river, he found he could stand up and gather hisself and take in his surroundings.

"_I stood to my feet, from feeling the coldness of the lake i just fell into_

_to this warm blue river, no longer a lake!_

_I could see clouds and green mountains, birds and big bugs the size of my hand._

_Beside the river was a brick road, vibrant red bricks._

_ I thought i had died and entered a childs picture book"_

Altmeyer told Baum that if he had not seen this world thru the "crack" that his immediate reaction would be to explain it as "simply hit his head falling thru this cave and was experiencing a hallucination."

Altmeyer demanded Baum to him more, the journeys, the sights, the inhabitants he encounted but most importantly Where this cave was in Scotland.

Baum replied;

"_A place in which i entered should not exist in reality,_

_The things we make up in our imagination,_

_ Beasts that lurk in the dark should stay in our imagination._

_"The Land of OZ i did not name, but has become clear to me_

_is a Reality brought to life by one of us here in our world, a colourful dream brought to life_

_but a nightmare filled land of which i only hint of in the books i write."_

_"I entered OZ a total of 3 times, each time just as deceiving as the next,_

_Dorothy may have made it home in my books but in reality, i saw people trapped there!_

_the missing of our world, not missing but dragged to the very Hell i call,_

_The Land of OZ"._

Altmeyer conflicted in what he just heard told Baum that no matter what, his people will find a away thru and that it is out of his hands.


End file.
